Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
Gliederung Ich will, bevor ich mit dem Ergänzen der Ereignisse aus der Der letzte Jedi-Reihe beginne, eine Frage stellen: Chronologisch passen die Geschehnisse in ''Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' hin. Da es wohl ein paar Absätze sein werden, dachte ich mir, eine eigene Überschrift zu erstellen (etwa "Erneute Konfrontation mit Ferus Olin" oder dergleichen). Jedoch bevor ich eigenmächtig handle, wollte ich euch – insbesondere die UC-Partner – fragen, ob das so in Ordnung geht oder ob es anders geregelt werden sollte. Gruß 18:15, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das ist schon in Ordnung so. Bei Bedarf (und der Endkorrektur) behalte ich mir aber hinterher natürlich das Recht vor, es möglicherweise zu ändern oder anzupassen. Bild:;-).gif 18:24, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Dann ist es ja gut Bild:;-).gif 18:26, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Aber bei meinen Sachen brauchst du dir nichts vorbehalten, Ben. Die Sachen sind nämlich alle so, wie ich sie haben wollte und will. @Andro: Ich habe auch zu den Sachen von Jedi Quest verschiedene Abschnitte gemacht, wie du im Artikel schon sehen kannst. Mit Der letzte Jedi kannst du ja ähnlich vorgehen.--Anakin Skywalker 20:58, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::OK, ich werde mal sehen, wie ich es letztendlich machen werde. Gruß 22:14, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Und wichtig: Nach jedem Abschnitt bitte Einzelnachweise anbringen, analog zum Rest des Artikels. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 22:19, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ähm... Ani, wolltest du nicht eigentlich auch noch die Comics nach Episode IV machen? 01:24, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Stimmt! Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:49, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Vater ? Hey, alle zusammen. Ich hätte mal eine Frage. Wie erfährt denn Lord Vader, dass Luke sein Sohn ist - durch die Macht oder so ??? :Soweit ich weiss, ist das nicht bekannt. Möglich wäre, dass er die Fakten zusammengesetzt hat (Tatooine, Familie Lars, der Junge heisst Skywalker, Kenobi, Polis Massa, usw), daher die Vermutung bekommt, und dann durch eine Machtverbindung das bestätigen kann. Schliesslich sagt er ja auch zu Luke (sinngemäss) "Erforsche deine Gefühle, du weisst, das es stimmt.". Ist aber alles nur Spekulation. Pandora Diskussion 15:57, 27. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ne, er erfährt das von einem Rebellen. Am Ende von Episode 4 (Bei der Schlacht um den Todesstern) kann er ja die Macht bei "einem" Piloten spüren. Kurz danach erfährt er von einem Rebellen vom neuen Helden "Luke Skywalker". Und als er den Nachnamen bemerkte + den umstand das er die Macht bei der Raumschlacht nutzte, hat er wohl herausgefunden, das Luke sein Sohn ist. Das steht auch in der Wookiepedia, sogar mit Bild und der Beschreibung: "Darth Vader extracts his son's name from a Rebel.". Das sollte vllt. auch in den Artikel, wollte nur mal drauf hinweisen. Lord Sha'a Gi 17:50, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Was Lord Sha'a Gi sagt stimmt. Es sollte unbedingt in den Artikel von Anakin und von Luke ergänzt werden. --Darth Vader 18:32, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Ist der Artikel vielleicht noch UC? Und ich darf doch anmerken, dass Wookieepedia keine Quelle ist und demnach auch keine Inhalte einfach so übertragen werden dürfen. Es gibt zwei mir bekannte Quellen, die von dem Ereignis berichten, nämlich die Comics Donner in den Sternen und Vaders Rache.--Anakin Skywalker 20:18, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) UC Wie lange wird dieser Artikel noch UC stehn bis die ganze The Clone Wars Folgen raus sind ich würde aber vorschlagen das man nach der 1. Staffel damit mal fertigt wird und die nachfolgene Staffeln wenn es sowas geben soll sie nach einander einfügt weil ich würde gern malö diesen Artikel lesen aber ich lese keine Artikel die UC sind außerdem sollte man sich mal ran machen die anderen artikel die UC fertig zu amchen und es allgemein lassen z.B bei NEuen Artikeln nur die Überschrieft zu machen und dan den Artikle UC setzten das nervt nämlich nur so neben bei na dan: Lang Lebe Yun-YuuzhanDark Ponix Knight 20:00, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Erst mal eine Bemerkung: Satzzeichen wurden erfunden, um das Lesen von Texten zu erleichtern... Erst mal verstehe ich nicht, warum du keine Artikel liest, die UC gesetzt sind. Z.B. die Abschnitte dieses Artikels werden eigentlich nicht erheblich verändert, sondern es werden noch Passagen hinzugefügt. Ich, für meinen Teil, werde meine Abschnitte bis spätestens Weihnachten fertig haben (davor habe ich noch Prüfungen und daher keine Zeit). Was du jetzt genau mit The Clone Wars meintest, konnte ich aus dem Satzgewirr nicht verstehen... Und noch eine Bemerkung: Die UC-Vorlage wird nicht benutzt, um sich Artikel zu reservieren, sondern um den anderen Benutzern zu zeigen, dass man eine längere Zeit daran arbeiten wird. 13:46, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Dark Ponix Knight, du hast natürlich vollkommen Recht damit, dass der Artikel schon viel zu lange als UC markiert ist. Aber auch wenn es danach aussieht, dass an dem Artikel nur gelegentlich gearbeitet wird, bin zumindest ich gerade dabei die ganzen Jedi Quest-Romane neu zu lesen, um diese Ereignisse in meinem Gedächtnis aufzufrischen. Gleichzeitig schreibe ich andere Artikel aus den Romanen und lese parallel die alten Ehapa-Comics, um Vaders Geschichte im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg fortzuführen. Ich würde mal sagen, dass der Artikel zu 70 Prozent fertig ist, aber der Rest ist schwierig, insbesondere im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg, weil es da so unheimlich viele Quellen gibt. Aber grundlegend hat du recht, dass herum dümpelnde UC-Artikel nerven... Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:02, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Na ja, das mit den ewigen UC's ist aber mehr ein allgemeines Problem der JP, nicht nur bei diesem Artikel. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:04, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) BTW: Kann man noch einsteigen? Ich würd mich um Zitate, ''Treueschwur, Sourcebooks und so kümmern wollen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:56, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Von mir aus kannste gerne mitmachen, Moddi. Ich mach sowieso hauptsächlich TFU, EGF und die Endkorrektur. 19:25, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ich möchte dich aber darum bitten, mit Einzelnachweisen zu arbeiten. Ich sage das deshalb, weil ich irgendwie glaube, dass du diese Funktion nicht ab kannst. Treueschwur wäre ein wichtiger Beitrag, weil dafür noch niemand zuständig ist. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:48, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Ich werde an sinnvollen und ausgesuchten Stellen auch Referenzen setzen. Jedoch werde ich nicht übermäßig viele setzen und so dieses Feature durch übermäßigen Gebrauch ad absurdum führen. Ich kann vertsehen, dass dies hier der Vorzeige Artikel werden soll, weswegen soetwas enthalten sein sollte, nur übertreiben sollte man es deshalb noch nicht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:59, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Sinnvoll und ausgesucht sind zwei sehr dehnbare Begriffe. Du siehst ja, wie Einzelnachweise im bisherigen Artikel eingebunden sind, und ich möchte einfach nur, dass du es so fortführst. Was meinst du mit übermäßiger Gebrauch, bezieht sich das speziell auf diesen Artikel?--Anakin Skywalker 20:16, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) Nochmal eine andere Frage. Füllst du die Abschnitte in Beziehungsabschnitt auch? Ich hatte auch vor, noch mehr Abschnitte zu ergänzen, nur bin ich kein Freund von leeren Überschriften, die wie bei anderen UC-Leichen monatelang leer bleiben.--Anakin Skywalker 20:39, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Zu 1. Dinge wie "Es gibt nur eine Quelle, aber trotzdem an jeden Absatz und alles aus der Infobox eine kleine 1 Häften" halte ich zB. nicht für sinnvoll. Zu 2. Ja ich denke schon, nur kannst du gern welche abhaben. Ich persönlich hab nichts gegen Überschriftsleichen, denn sie helfen mMn gleich von vornerein eine Vernünftige Strucktur zu konzipieren und auch so einem Aufzuzeigen, welche Quelle man wo braucht (man hat den ganzen kram ja eh grob im Kopf wo alles steht). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:44, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, beim Aufbauen der Konzeption ist man immer stark, aber wenn es dann an den Inhalt geht, wird geschwächelt. Das ist wie an einem guten Buffet. Erst schaufelt man das ganze Essen auf seinen viel zu kleinen Teller, denn Augen essen ja bekanntlich mit, aber dann schaft man nicht alles, ohne stopfen zu müssen. Und dass es so ist, zeigen ja viele UC-Artikel, die unter anderem auch noch unter deinen Fittichen stehen. Ich will nicht, dass dieser Artikel ein ähnliches schlechtes Bild abwirft. Sonst haben wir wirklich ein Zustand, der in obigem Kommentar völlig zurecht von einem neuen Benutzer kritisiert wurde.--Anakin Skywalker 20:53, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::... was aber nicht wirklich an meiner mangelnden Bereitschaft liegt hier mitzuarbeiten, sondern daran, dass einige Leute was für ihr Studium tun müssen. Können ja nicht alle sowas wie Kundstgeschichte oder Germanistik studieren :P --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:59, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Natürlich nichtBild:;-).gif Verlange ja auch nicht, dass du dein Studium für JP vernachlässigst, aber es sieht einfach beschissen aus, wenn Artikel vorgegliedert werden und man sich durch leere Überschriften liest. Muss meiner Meinung nach nicht sein, denn eine Gliederung vergisst man nicht so schnell und wenn, fällt einem immer eine Gliederung ein, mit der man zufrieden ist. Gliedern ist das einfachste am Artikelschreiben. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:03, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Kannst du dich bitte um deine Abschnitte kümmern, Modgamers, und den anderen Autoren ihre lassen, besonders wenn es um die Frage der Gestaltung geht. Ich bestimme ja auch nicht bei deinen Artikeln, welche Bilder nun besser sind und nicht. Und dabei geht es mit nicht um Meins und Deins, sondern einfach darum, dass ich das Bild besser finde und du offenbar ein anderes. Ich habe meine Meinung und du halt eine andere, aber es ist falsch, diese nun um Biegen und Brechen durchzuboxen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:30, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Jawohl, Meister *mitdemBuckeldavonhumpel* --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:38, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::thumbNein, so war das auch nicht gemeint. Ich will dich ja nicht anmachen, aber ich würde dein Bild eher in einem Abschnitt verwenden, in dem evt. auf die Ausrüstung Darth Vaders eingegangen wird. Das Bild von mir stammt aus dem Comic Der Weg ins Nichts und da ist er gerade auf dem Weg nach Murkhana, weshalb ich glaube, dass das Bild an dieser Stelle besser platziert ist. Dein Bild wird auf jeden Fall seinen Platz im fertigen Artikel haben... dessen bin ich mir sicher. Und damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, es auf irgend eine Löschliste wegen Nichtverwendung zu packen, stelle ich es vorübergehend mal hier rein. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 01:07, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ich will die UC-Partner darauf hinweisen, dass im Abschnitt "Erste Taten als Darth Vader" irgendwas nicht stimmt, dieser Satz ist unlogisch: "Padmé war entsetzt, als ihr Mann davon erzählte, dass er diese Gräueltaten nur deshalb vollstreckte, um die Verwirklichung seines Traumes zu verhindern." Hervorragender Artikel sonst, Tobi-wanViele Worte um nichts 22:13, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Man sollte Traum entweder durch Albtraum oder Schreckensvision oder was ähnliches ersetzen, dann ergibts mehr sinn. Boba (FAQ) 23:14, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ja, für mich klingt das vor allem in diesem Zusammenhang so, als wolle er verhindern, dass sein Traum (eine friedliche Galaxis unter seinem Kommando) Wirklichkeit wird, was ja ziemlich unlogisch wäre... Tobi-wanViele Worte um nichts 12:20, 10. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Kann ich eigentlich im Artikel was ergänzen, wenn ich was habe, oder ist das UC als "halt dich fern, sonst kriegst du aufs Maul" zu betrachten? Ich will mich nämlich nicht grundlegend beteiligen, aber ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die fehlen, möchte ich nachtragen. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 02:28, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) Chronologie der Klonkriege Ich hab mich mal durch ein paar der Quellen durchgeklickt und da spielen viele ältere Comics so um 21 VSY während die WP die Ereignisse von TCW 22 VSY angeben. Ich glaube zwar auch nicht, dass Anakins Padawan ihm zugeteilt wurde, bevor er zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt wurde, doch würde es gut tuen nocheinaml nachzuschauen, was genau wann passierte. Ich mein es wurde dochmal ne Liste veröffentlich wie die neuen Daten drinstanden, denn immoment find ich des noch sehr verwirrend. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:48, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/Chronologie der Klonkriege. 18:45, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, ich dachte dabei aber irgendwie an was wie die ''Holocron continuity oder sowas. Wobei diese Sammlung sicherlich hilfreich ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:55, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Die Chronologie der Klonkriege ist nach allem, was bis jetzt bekannt, richtig in dem Artikel dargestellt. Dabei wurden auch Angaben aus dem Holocron-Blog von SW.com referenziert, siehe Einzelnachweise. Bis jetzt wurde noch nirgends gesagt, zu welcher Zeit TCW spielt. Höchstwahrscheinlich spielt es zu Beginn der Klonkriege, also im Jahr 22 VSY. Im Holocron-Blog wurde angekündigt, dass die bisherige Klonkriege-Timeline gestaucht wird, damit mehr Platz für TCW bleibt. Man will auch eine komplette Timeline veröffentlichen, aber erst gegen Ende aller TCW-Staffeln. Das könnte also noch etwas dauern. Im gesamten Klonkriegsabschnitt zu diesem Artikel sind bewusst keine Zeitangaben gemacht worden (also zum Beispiel sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis), da diese nicht bekannt sind und dass, was aus den Quellen stammt, ist in absehbarer Zeit widerrufen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:30, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Der Slaves of the Republic-Comic spielt übrigens im Jahr 22 VSY, im Shipyards of Doom-Comic steht: "The events in these stories take place sometime during the Clone Wars." Solange LeeLand Chee nicht noch nachträglich etwas ändert, kann man also davon ausgehen, dass der TCW-Kinofilm, die ersten Folgen der Serie und die ganzen Begleitbücher noch im ersten Jahr spielen. Die Frage ist nur, ab wann das Jahr 21 VSY beginnt. Viele Grüße, 18:45, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Und woher nimmst du die Gewissheit, dass Slaves of the Republic im Jahr 22 VSY spielt? Ich denke auch, dass es so ist, aber wissen tue ich es nicht 100%ig, zumal es im Comic auch nicht genau angegeben ist. Wir müssen einfach warten auf die endgültige Timeline. Bis jetzt ist die Lösung, dass im Artikel zumindest im Klonkriege-Teil keine Zeit- und Jahresangaben gemacht werden, wohl die Beste. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:57, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Am Anfang von Slaves of the Republic steht: "The events in this story take place approximately twenty-two years before the Battle of Yavin.". Henry Gilroy hat auf der Dark-Horse-Website auch etwas über die zeitliche Einordnung des Shipyards of Doom-Comics in die Serie geschrieben; er spielt vor der Malevolence-Handlung. Wann Slaves of the Republic im Verhältnis zur Serie spielt, ist noch nicht bekannt. Viele Grüße, 19:02, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ja, dann ist Slaves of the Republic wahrscheinlich schon nach der neuen Timeline datiert. Trotzdem wäre ich dafür, die Ereignisse zunächst in diesem Artikel ohne genau Zeit- und Jahresangaben zu machen, zumindest was den Klonkriege-Teil angeht. Wenn wir im Artikel schreiben, dass die Ereignisse von Slaves of the Republic 22 VSY spielen, die aus dem Comic Schlachtschiffe über Rendili aber 20 VSY und Besessen dann wieder kurz danach, dann langt sich doch jeder an den Kopf und fragt wie das sein kann. Deshalb bin ich dafür, dass vorerst mal die richtige Chronologie Vorrang hat. Die Zeitangaben können später nachgereicht werden, sobald die Timeline veröffentlicht wurde. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:48, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) Foltern Es kann sein, dass ich unwissend bin, aber wann wurde bitte in Episode 2 erwähnt, dass Shmi Skywalker von den Tusken gefoltert wurde? Falkbaersaerk 16:15, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Im Roman stehts auf jeden Fall drin. Pandora Diskussion 16:41, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Genau. Im Roman zum Film wird die gesamte Geschichte mit dem Verschwinden, der nachfolgendene Rettungsaktion von Owen usw detaierter beschrieben. Aber auch im Film erkennt man ja deutlich, dass sie gefoltert wurde - da sie an einen Pfahl gebunden kaum Lebensmittel bekam und überall Wunden hatte. --Darth Vader 16:43, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) Lichtschwert In der 4. Episode sieht es beim Kampf Obi-Wan gegen Vader so aus, als hätte Vader ein langes Lichtschwert. Ich will eigentlich nur wissen, ob das irgendwo steht oder ob es vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen ist. 23. Dez. 2008 (CET)}} --JediSith13 15:48, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) :In Dunkler Lord steht (S. 85), dass Vader einen Zwei-Phasen-Konzentratoinskristall für sein Schwert benutzt hat, was vermutlich meint, dass er ein Dual-Phasen-Lichtschwert, dass sich zwischen lang und normal umschalten lässt, verwendet. Weiß jemand, was da im Original steht, evt. wird da klarer, was gemeint ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:30, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Die komplette Stelle lautet wie folgt: :::„Sidious had provided the synthcrystal responsible for the crimson blade, along with his own lightsaber to serve as a model. Vader, though, had no fondness for antiques, and while he could appreciate the handiwork that had gone into fashioning the inlaid, gently curved hilt of Sidious's lightsaber, he prefered a weapon with more ballast. Determined to please his Master, he had tried to create something novel, but had ended up fashioning a black version of the lightsaber he had wielded for more than a decade, with a thick, ridged handgrip, high-output diatium power cell, dual-phase focusing crystal, and forward-mounted adjustment knobs. Down to the beveled emitter shroud, the hilt mimicked Anakin's.“ ::Ich hoffe, das hilft weiter. 16:52, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ich denke schon. --JediSith13 17:13, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) Geburtsdatum Könnte das im Artikel nicht auf 41.9 ergänzt werden, wenn es schon so genau bekannt ist? Genaugenommen wäre es ansonsten nämlich 41 und nicht 42 VSY, denn jemand der im Dezember 1985 geboren wird, ist auch nicht im Jahre 1986 geboren. ;D -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 04:05, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ja, man kann schon 41,9 VSY schreiben. Habe es eben im Artikel geändert. Aber es ist auch so nicht 41 VSY, da die Jahre vor dem kalendarischen Nullpunkt ja andersherum ablaufen. Sowas lässt sich auch nur mit einer Grafik veranschaulichen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:51, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) 500px|center ::Hmm... -1 bis 0 ist das Jahr 0 vor, -2 bis -1 ist das Jahr 1 vor usw. Dementsprechend ist -42 bis -41 das Jahr 41 vor.Oder nicht? 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 13:36, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Ja, so wie Pandora hatte ich das auch interpretiert. Naja, Anakins Geburtsdatum ist jedenfalls im Jedi vs. Sith - The Essential Guide to the Force als 41 VSY datiert und bei StarWars.com als 41,9 - deshalb ging ich davon aus, es verhielte sich mit den Angaben so. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 14:03, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Hm... echt verwirrend ist das. Also ich habe auch mal eine Grafik um den kalendarischen Nullpunkt angefertigt. Ich glaube, dass sie so ziemlich der Timeline entspricht, die wir hier in Jedipedia auch anwenden. Demnach ereignet sich die Schlacht von Yavin im Frühjahr -0, aber das Jahr 0 wird noch zu Ende geführt, was dann 0 NSY ergibt. 0 VSY und 0 NSY sind also nicht jweils zwei volle Jahre sondern bilden nur zusammen genommen ein Jahr. Erst 1 NSY entspricht wieder der normalen Länge eines Jahres. eigentlich völlig absurd, wenn man es mit unserem Kalender vergleicht, denn die 7 Tage nach der Geburt Jesus (wenn man mal den 24. Dezember nimmt) ist ja bei uns auch nicht ein eigenes Jahr. Es ist nur komisch, dass im EGF wieder was anderes steht. Auf welcher Seite steht denn das, Sol? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:19, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) 500px|center :::::Komplizierte Geschichte... Siehe auch Diskussion:0 VSY und Diskussion:0 NSY 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 14:29, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Das Geburtsdatum ist auf Seite "XX", also Seite 20, in der Timeline. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 14:33, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) Noch einmal wegen der Sache mit der Geburt von Anakin (und der Zeitrechnung). Ich finde keine Quelle, die seine Geburt als 42 VSY angibt, nur 41 VSY oder eben exakt 41,9 VSY. Ich denke auch, dass 41,9 VSY im Jahr 41 VSY angesiedelt sein muss. Die Grafik widerlegt das auch nicht. Deine Version, Ani, würde meiner Meinung nach nur dann Sinn ergeben, wenn die Leute zu der Zeit schon mit dieser Zeitrechnung und damit der Schlacht von Yavin entgegen gerechnet hätten. Allerdings wäre das absurd. Die wussten ja noch gar nichts von dieser bevorstehenden Schlacht, und die Zeitrechnung wurde viel später eingesetzt, deshalb auch rückwirkend. Somit rechnet man vom Zeitpunkt der Zerstörung des Todessterns entweder vorwärts oder rückwärts. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass die Jahre, Monate usw. in ansteigender Zahl angegeben werden, auch in der Abwärtsrechnung vom Fixpunkt. Man muss sich das so vorstellen, dass man vom Zeitpunkt der Zerstörung des Todessterns in zwei Richtungen laufen kann, und wenn man jetzt mal die Jahre als Kilometer dieser Strecke betrachtet, befindet man sich bei 41,9 (VSY) noch nicht bei 42 (VSY), ebenso wenig wie man sich bei einem Sprint in die andere Richtung bei 41,9 (NSY) schon bei 42 (NSY) befinden könnte. Das ist mir jetzt auch nochmal besonders klar geworden, wo ich wegen Amidala recherchiert habe. Ihre Ernennung wird als 32 VSY geführt und hat 32,5 VSY stattgefunden. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Angabe von Anakins Geburt im Jahre 42 VSY falsch angesiedelt ist. Zumindest wäre es ansonsten wirklich absurd. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 00:53, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Kurze Erläuterung zum Rechnen der Jahre: 42,0 --- + 0 Monate = 42 VSY 41,9 --- + 1,2 Monate 41,8 --- + 2,4 Monate 41,7 --- + 3,6 Monate 41,6 --- + 4,8 Monate 41,5 --- + 6 Monate 41,4 --- + 7,2 Monate 41,3 --- + 8,4 Monate 41,2 --- + 9,6 Monate 41,1 --- +10,8 Monate 41,0 --- +12 Monate = 41 VSY :Ich denke, dass sollte das Ganze etwas vereinfachen... 01:40, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Also gibt es 12 Monate? Im StarWars-Universum, dachte ich, sind es immer nur zehn... (so wie es zB. hier über den Standard-Kalender steht - "using the 10-month standard calendar...") Wenn es jedenfalls wirklich so ist, dass 41,9 im Jahr 42 ist, dann ergibt im Falle von Padmé nichts mehr einen Sinn (wobei das jetzt zu kompliziert ist und nicht hier reingehört, deshalb lass ich es mal ^^). Und Anakin hat offensichtlich mehrere Geburtsdaten. Vielleicht wird ja irgendwann jemand dieses Mysterium aufklären können. Ich war mir immer sicher, das richtig verstanden zu haben, und so hätte letztendlich auch alles zusammengepasst. Auch im Falle von Anakin, denn dann wäre die Angabe im EGF nicht falsch, dass er irgendwann 41 VSY geboren ist. Aber macht es so wie ihr meint, ich halte mich jetzt einfach raus. ^^ -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 02:08, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Zur Veranschaulichung habe ich es extra mit den Farbverläufen gemacht. Von Dunkel- zu Hellpink ist es ein Jahr. Und der Strich ''41,9 befindet sich noch im Jahr 42. Nehmen wir mal das Jahr 3 VSY. Die Jahresmitte von diesem Jahr, wäre genaugenommen 2,5 VSY, weil es logischerweise noch zweieinhalb Jahre bis zum kalendarischen Nullpunkt sind. Unmöglich kann 2,5 VSY gleich 2 VSY sein... es geht einfach nicht. Dies Zählung bis zum kalendarischen Nullpunkt verläuft rückwärts. Wenn das nicht so wäre, wäre der Padmé-Artikel unser kleinstes Problem. Im Padmé-Artikel kann man ja eine passable Möglichkeit der vielen offiziellen Angaben nehmen und im HdK-Teil dann auf die Diskrepanzen eingehen. Das wäre meiner Meinung nach nachvollziehbar. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:56, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich meine das auch nicht nur wegen Padmé, sondern allgemein und auch bez. Anakin. Ich muss allgemein wissen, was jetzt richtig ist, da ich hin und wieder solche Angaben wie 32,5 VSY habe, und wissen muss, ob ich das dann im Artikel 32 VSY oder 33 VSY unterbringen soll. Und in solchen Fällen finde ich bei anderen Angaben, wo die Kommazahlen weggelassen wurden, zB. das Jahr 32 VSY und nicht 33 VSY, im Fall von Anakin beim Geburtsjahr 41 VSY und nicht 42 VSY, vor allem das hat mich in meiner Meinung bestätigt. Ich verstehe schon deine Tabelle, aber ich könnte auch einfach ne Tabelle herzaubern, in der die Farbverläufe anders herum sind. ^^ Du gehst davon aus, dass man zum Nullpunkt hin- und nicht davon wegrechnet, das ist eigentlich auch der einzige Unterschied zwischen unseren Interpretationen. Meiner Meinung ist es logischer, dass vom Fixpunkt aus aufwärts (ob nun in der Zeit zurück oder vorwärts) gerechnet wird, 41 (VSY/NSY), 42 (VSY/NSY) usw., denn es ist keine in-universe Richtlinie für die Personen aus dieser Zeit (da in-universe diese Zeitrechnung erst irgendwann NSY entstanden ist). Aber ich will auf dem Thema auch gar nicht herumreiten, denn außer Meinung haben wir doch alle nichts vorzuweisen, da das nirgends konkret geschildert wird (oder?). Ich werd meine "Konflikte" mit den Jahreszahlen so lösen, wie ihr das bis jetzt auch macht, Hauptsache wir machen das nicht alle unterschiedlich. Und das mit dem HDK-Teil bei Padmé mach ich dann auch wo ich schon dabei bin, mir raucht schon der Kopf von den ganzen Versuchen, die Angaben logisch nachzuvollziehen und miteinander zu vereinbaren, so kann ich andere daran teilhaben lassen. xD -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:05, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) "Zeugung"/Entstehung Im Buch Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader steht auf Seite 142 (glaub ich), dass die Macht selbst Anakin gezeugt hat. Normalerweise steht aber immer da, dass Plagueis es war ... Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 11:33, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Die Theorie besagt, dass Plagueis ihn durch die Macht erschuf. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 11:55, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Das ist ja klar, aber nach dem was in dem Buch steht, haben ihn nur die Midi-Chlorianer erschaffen. Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 12:59, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Das mit Plagueis ist noch nicht erwiesen, und Vader selbst weiß es vermutlich auch nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:29, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Im Buch steht sicher nicht drin, dass '''nur' die Medichlorianer ihn erschaffen haben, ohne, dass diese von jemand anderem dazu angeleitet wurden. Pandora Diskussion 13:30, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Doch. Wie Ackbar bereits sagte, ist da nichts erwiesen, dass Plagueis ihn erschaffen haben soll. Die Vermutung und das Gerücht entstand durch den angekündigten Roman über Plagueis, der ja bekanntlich gestoppt wurde. In der Quelle steht nur, wie Naga Sadow auch erklärte, dass er durch die Medi-Chlorianer entstanden ist. Mehr wird nirgens erwähnt und das ist der offizielle (letzte) Stand der Dinge. --Darth Vader 17:01, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) jo,in der quelle steht,dass die midi-chlorianer ihn erschaffen haben,und nicht dass er durch manipulation der midi-chlorianer erschaffen wurde^^ Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 18:36, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET)Naga Sadow :Lest EGF, da stehts... 18:57, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ki-Adi Mundi als Meister? Seit wann hat Ki-Adi Mundi Anakin gelehrt? Laut Quelle ist es doch nur Obi-Wan. AniD 12:53, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Nein. Ki-Adi-Mundi leitete einige Missionen, sodass man ihm diesen Status zusprechen muss. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:54, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Um genau zu sein, wurde Obi-Wan einige Zeit für tot gehalten, weshalb Ki-Adi die Meisterrolle von Anakin übernahm, steht u.A. in der Datenbank. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:44, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Und im Artikel steht es natürlich auch. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:06, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) Die Zeiten sind falsch Ich verstehe das nicht! Ich nehme jetzt mal drei Quellen: *Clone Wars'' *''Der Sturm nach dem Sturm'' *''The Clone Wars'' In Clone Wars spielt sich die Schlacht von Hypori 22 VSY ab. Kurz darauf versammelt sich der Jedi-Rat und diskutiert über Grievous und über Anakins Ernennung zum Jedi-Ritter. Das spielt sich also auch noch 22 VSY ab, denn wieso sollte der Rat erst nach einem Jahr über Grievous Erfolge auf Hypori sprechen? Er wird also 22 VSY zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt oder? Der Sturm nach dem Sturm spielt 21 VSY, und jetzt kommt der erste Wiederspruch, denn in Der Sturm nach dem Sturm ist er noch ein Padawan. The Clone Wars spielt 22 VSY http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Resolute http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_Christophsis Anakin ist schon ein Jedi und hat selbst einen Padawan. Wenn Der Sturm nach dem Sturm doch bloss 22 VSY spielen würde dann wäre die Reihenfolge richtig. Wie ist eure Meinung dazu? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 11:18, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Aufgrund der neuen ''The Clone Wars-Fernsehserie werden viele ältere Quellen umdatiert. Im Moment ist noch keine offizielle Zeitleiste bekannt; laut dieser inoffiziellen Zeitleiste, von der man aber ausgehen kann, dass sie richtig ist, spielt Der Sturm nach dem Sturm im fünften Monat nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, also noch im Jahre 22 VSY. Viele Grüße, 14:23, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ja dass klingt schon logischer. Danke für die Antwort. Soll ich den Abschnitt über TCW verschieben, sodass er nach der Zeitangabe richtig an der richtigen Stelle ist? Und noch eine Frage sollte die Zeitangabe von Der Sturm nach dem Sturm nicht auch geändert werden, zu 22 VSY? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat'']] 19:12, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET)